


Escape

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones truly are brothers, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crying Jughead Jones, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Loves Archie Andrews, FP Jones crying, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Blossom Being an Asshole, Jason Blossom Lives, Jughead Jones & Reggie Mantle Friendship, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones raped, Kidnapping, M/M, Michael Minetta is an Asshole, Nice Reggie Mantle, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Reggie Mantle, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reggie Mantle Hurt, Reggie Mantle Needs a Hug, Reggie Mantle Not Being an Asshole, Reggie Mantle is a Good Friend, Reggie Mantles dad is an asshole, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sick Jughead Jones, Soft Reggie Mantle, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Vampire Bites, Vampire Jughead Jones, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Worried FP Jones II, back from the dead, escape room, food allergies, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Jughead never makes It to warn The Serpents about Sheriff Minetta. Hiram kidnaps him and throws him Into a room where he Is keeping his dad hostage as well. The room Is designed as an Escape Room and The Jones men must solve everything If they want to get out. But as the clock tiks so does their chances of living. Can they make It out alive? With the Riverdale Sheriff working for Hiram who’s going to help them? Meanwhile(Season Jump) what If The Blossom family was really cursed and It’s because of Nana Rose’s story about The Blossoms being cannibals. Jason Blossom Is back from the grave and just happens to be a cannibal. Or more specifically a vampire. He’s not just out for blood he’s out for a mate. And his eyes are on a certain Serpent boy.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Reggie Mantle, Cheryl Blossom & Jason Blossom, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, FP Jones & Hiram Lodge, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Jason Blossom/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Message for Aut189: This Is what you suggested. It’s just Jason Instead of Clifford and It’s a vampire Instead of a ghost.
> 
> Note 2: First part Inspired by Skeet Ulrich’s movie Escape Room. If you haven't seen that movie I highly recommend It!!!!

Jughead, Archie, and Cheryl were walking the streets of Riverdale making their way to the Southside and The White Wym. But soon a car pulled up and Hiram stepped out and seized Jughead.

Archie: What are you doing?! Stop!

Hiram: If you want to get your Serpent friends out before Minetta gets to them I suggest you worry about them and not Mr. Jones.

A bag was put over Jughead’s head

Jughead: Go Archie! Go! Get them out!

He was thrown Into Hiram’s car and Hiram took off. Eventually Archie and Cheryl made It to The White Wym.

Archie: We come on behalf of Jughead. He would have come with us, but he was kidnapped by Hiram Lodge. But right now we need to worry about getting all of you out of here alive.

Sweet Pea: Where are we going to go?

Archie: My house. You’ll be safe there. Come on, we need to get out of here now! We’ll figure out how to rescue Jughead In the morning!

All The Serpents followed Archie and Cheryl. Meanwhile Jughead woke up with the bag still on his head. Soon a speaker turned on.

Hiram’s voice: I see you’re awake Jughead Jones. Where you are located Is basically an Escape Room. Believe It or now The Ghoulies designed this. Sometimes they like to test their victims before they die. If you want to get out alive I suggest you find a way out before It’s too late. You may take off the bag.

Jughead did. He saw a man In a clown mask on the other side of the room. A chain was wrapped around his waist and attached to the wall.

Hiram’s voice: If you’re not careful with what you press or open the chains will fall free and he’ll do whatever he wants. Look to your right Jughead.

Jughead saw his dad lying unconscious on the floor.

Jughead: Dad!

He ran over to him. Luckily when he put his fingers to his dad’s neck he felt a pulse. He saw where he was sitting before was two water coolers. He quickly ran over to them. He took the flannel off of his waist and used one of the coolers drenching his flannel.

Hiram’s voice: You’re lucky The Ghoulies give their victims water In here.

Jughead: Fuck you!(Cried)

Hiram laughed

Hiram’s voice: You know, If you survive and your dad doesn’t my friend over there might fuck you Jughead. He has a thing for high school boys.

Jughead quickly ran back to his dad and squeezed the water onto his dad’s face causing FP to cough and sit up.

Jughead: Dad!

FP: Jug! Are you okay?! What’s going on?!(Squeezed Jughead’s shoulders)

Hiram’s voice came on and explained everything again. FP sighed and stood up pulling Jughead up with him.

FP: Let’s start doing this

Jughead and FP walked over to the bookshelf. FP saw a rope In the right side of the wall by the shelf. But as soon as FP pulled It a knife fell Into his right arm.

Jughead: Dad!

FP: I’m okay son(Hissed In pain)

Jughead: No, let me help you

FP took off his flannel so he was only In his shirt. Jughead took off his tank top and wrapped It around his dad’s wound.

FP: You didn’t have to do that Jug

Jughead: Yes I did

FP sighed sadly

FP: Here

He draped his flannel around Jughead’s shoulders

FP: At least put my flannel on

Jughead: Let me get you some water

He grabbed two of the plastic cups and used one of the coolers. It was now morning. Archie and Cheryl were talking to Attorney McCoy.

Archie: You have to believe us Miss McCoy. Hiram Lodge kidnapped Jughead last night and Sheriff Minetta works for him. He’ll have no desire or Intentions on helping Jughead. Or Jughead’s dad. I been texting and calling Mr. Jones since last night and nothing. I think Hiram did something to him too.

Cheryl: Please tell me you don’t still have hatred for The Serpents Attorney McCoy.

Attorney McCoy: No, I don’t Miss Blossom. I have noticed a lot of people hate Sheriff Minetta. But Cheryl, you were the one who wanted Tom Keller fired and wrote lies about him In the papers. I think It’s best I help Archie and even his Serpent friends but not you. I’ll be sure to tell Tom the truth, that he’s the best sheriff we had and that you realize you mistakes.

Archie: Cheryl go. We need help If we’re going to get Jughead and FP help without Sheriff Minetta and without The Serpents getting locked up or killed.

Cheryl reluctantly left

Attorney McCoy: Now, I’m not one to get someone fired just because no one likes them. But hey, If you’re telling the truth him getting fired would be nice. Let’s see If you, I, and some of The Serpents can work together to find Jughead, FP, and the truth. Hopefully they can forgive me for everything. I am sorry for everything.

Meanwhile Jughead and FP were examining the bookshelf. Jughead noticed a big purple book with a green snake on It. Jughead grabbed It and shook It. A key fell out.

Hiram’s voice: That’s for If you want to let my friend free early and get the fight with him over with. He’ll even let you two step back far enough before coming at you.

FP just shook his head no and put the key In his pants pocket. Jughead saw another book with the same design. Jughead opened It and brown powder flew Into his face causing Jughead to cough. Soon FP saw Jughead start to sway a little. He looked dizzy, flushed, drenched In sweat, weak, and was having a little trouble breathing.

FP: Juggie, what’s wrong?

Jughead: I- I don’t know. I- I n-need some air

FP: Okay, okay baby. Come here come here.(Gently grabbed his right wrist)

He gently helped him sit down

Hiram’s voice: Oh yeah that’s right, Jughead Is severely allergic to cinnamon. Yes, thanks to Sheriff Minetta I have copies of Jughead’s medical files. In there somewhere Is medicine that will help your boy FP. You better find It before he gets worse.

FP took his flannel off of his boy so he was less hot. FP saw a big chest on the floor. But where It was located the clown would be on top of him In an Instant. But he had to risk It or his baby would die. First he needed to find the key. And he knew he needed a different one then the one In his pocket.

FP: Hang In there baby. I’m making you better and getting us out of here.(Grabbed Jughead’s cheeks)

He left a long kiss on his forehead. Meanwhile at Archie’s house.

Attorney McCoy: As an attorney If I get enough signatures approving Sheriff Minetta being fired and giving good reasons why he should be fired the mayor and governor would have no choice to fire him.

Toni: With all do respect Attorney McCoy, Hiram will just hire someone just as bad either way.

Attorney McCoy: Not If we also get enough signatures for a certain someone to be sheriff.

Fred: Who did you have In mind Sierra? 

Attorney McCoy: You

Fred blinked In surprise

Fred: Me?!

Attorney McCoy: You were once willing to run for mayor. What’s the difference? You said you care about this town and want to help It and make It better. I can think of no one better.

Fred: Okay, I’m In. Besides, I would take great pleasure In arresting whoever shot me In the diner. Plus Hiram Lodge.

Attorney: Good. I already have all of your signatures. I’ll go get other people to sign. Yes, that Includes Cheryl Blossom. 

She left. Fred hugged Archie.

Fred: Everything’s going to be okay son. We’ll get Jughead and FP back.

Meanwhile with The Jones men FP saw the fire sprinkler and wondered. First he had to find a lighter. He went to the dresser. The first drawer had a small gum ball machine. The lighter was Inside. And of course It was plastic not glass. Now he needed a quarter. He needed to hurry and finish all of this. His son was wheezing and barley conscious. He walked over to the picture frames on the wall and saw they both had number buttons on them. He ran over to the bookshelf. He remembered the two purple books with snakes on them. He saw 4 blue ones with snakes on them and one red book with the same design.

FP: 241(Whispered)

He ran back to the picture frames. The first picture frame opened reveling a single quarter. The other had nothing. The only thing doing the combination on that one did was release the chain off of the wall and free the clown. FP quickly put the coin In his pocket and stood so he was blocking Jughead.

FP: You stay away from my boy!

The clown took out a knife. FP quickly tackled him to the cement floor. As they wrestled FP caught a glimpse of a knife taped under the table. He yelled angrily and he threw the clown against the wall. He ran to the table and with one swift move he freeded the knife and stabbed the clown straight In the forehead as the clown stabbed FP In the right shoulder. The clown dropped dead to the floor.

Hiram’s voice: Well done Mr. Jones. Very well done Indeed. But you still need to get your boy what he needs and get out.

FP ran back to the gum ball machine and used the quarter. The lighter fell out. He grabbed the chair by the table, put It under the sprinkler, and stood on It. As soon as he put the lighter under It the sprinkler spun then opened a hole In the ceiling and a key fell out. He grabbed It and ran to the chest. He opened It and saw the chest was filled with costumes. After doing a thorough search he found a syringe with medicine Inside. He ran to Jughead and Injected It Into his right arm.

FP: There you go baby. All better. Stay with me now.(Grabbed Jughead’s face looking for a sign of life)

Jughead: Daddy(Whispered weakly)

FP: I’m right here Juggie. You rest. I’ll get us out of here.

He ran to the door to see what he needed to open It. No way. A knife! He took the knife out of his shoulder and quickly rinsed It off with the water from one of the coolers. He ran to the door and put the knife In the knife size hole. He twisted the knife and the door swung open. He ran back to Jughead and gently picked him up Into his arms. But when he ran out of the room Hiram was pointing a gun at FP’s face.

Hiram: You both did a great job. I knew you would Serpents.

FP: Yes, we escaped. Now let us go!

Hiram: I said I’d let you try to escape the room. I never said I wouldn’t kill you If you did. So Mr. Jones, you first or your boy?

FP clutched his barley conscious baby boy closer to his chest.

FP: Go to hell Hiram(Seethed)

But before Hiram could do anything someone shot him In the head killing him. It was Fangs!

Fangs: I beat Minetta until he reveled where Hiram took you two. Attorney McCoy wasn’t happy about the way I handled things. But with her representing me the cops can’t touch me. Plus the signature thing worked. Mayor Lodge and Governor Doley had no choice but to give In. And now believe or not Minetta Is fired and Fred Andrews Is sheriff.

FP couldn’t help but laugh

FP: Can’t say I’m complaining about everyone’s choice for sheriff.

Fangs: Is he going to be okay FP?

FP: He’s okay now Fangs. He just needs rest.

Fangs: Come on. My car Is out front.

They walked to the car and FP got In the back holding Jughead. Fangs took off. Jughead’s head moved slightly as he groaned weakly.

FP: Shh, we’re going home now baby. We’re going home.(Whispered as he laid his head on Jughead’s)

He kissed his forehead gently. Once home FP ran Into the trailer and gently tucked Jughead In the bed. Soon there was a knock on the trailer door. FP opened It to see Fred Andrews. 

Fred: Thank god you two are home and okay

FP: I need some stitches and Jug needs bed rest. But yes, we’re okay. The uniform looks good on you buddy.

Fred laughed

Fred: Well I hope a cop uniform looks good on you too. I know you need a job and I would love to work with my best friend. You could be my deputy. 

FP laughed and lightly hit Fred’s left shoulder

FP: I’m so In

Fred: Good, you start tomorrow morning. I’m guessing I don’t get the pleasure of arresting Hiram Lodge?

FP: Nope. Fangs killed him. And If Fangs didn’t I know Jughead and I would be dead Instead. Are the Serpents safe?

Fred: Well, at least I got to arrest Minetta. Yes, Archie got them to our house before Minetta could get to them. Now with my rule, The Serpents will get to live at the trailer park for free. Take care of Jughead. I’ll see you at work FP.

He left. FP walked back Into his room to see Jughead crying Into the pillow. FP sat on the bed and scooped Jughead up Into his arms so he was crying on FP’s right shoulder Instead.

FP: It’s okay Juggie. We’re home now and Hiram Lodge Is dead.

Jughead: What about The Serpents that were at The White Wym?

FP: Archie saved them and brought them to his house. Minetta was fired and arrested. Fred Is sheriff now. He worked things out so every Serpent can move Into the trailers here at the trailer park. 

Jughead: Please daddy please! I don’t want to move to Toledo! I want to stay here!(Sobbed)

FP: Shh baby, we’re not going anywhere. We’re staying right here.

Jughead: I thought…. I thought I was going to lose you. All I could do was sit on the floor and faint as you were stuck facing that clown guy alone!(Sobbed)

FP: Oh sweetheart, that wasn’t your fault. None of that was your fault. If you never shone up I probably would have died. You were taken by Hiram because you were going with Archie to get The Serpents to safety and I am so proud of you. Listen, Fred offered me a job as his deputy starting tomorrow and I’m taking It.

Jughead sniffled

Jughead: I’m happy for you

FP: Thanks Jug. Let me make you something to eat. You must be so hungry.

Both FP and Jughead were starving as they dug Into the food FP made. Two years went by and both Fred and FP were enjoying their cop jobs. But one thing Cheryl, Jughead, FP, and the rest of the cops knew since G&G ended and The FARM took off was Jason Blossom’s body was missing. No one knew why or where It was. At the moment the only thing Jughead was worried about was working on a 4th of July float with Archie, Veronica, and Reggie at Pops. Betty should be there soon. But soon It was Cheryl who pulled up and not Betty.

Cheryl: This Is not a day of celebration! My brother died on 4th of July and now his body Is missing! Show some respect!

Veronica: Cheryl, no one has hosted a 4th of July parade for your brother In…. Well forever. I think It’s time.

Jughead: I mean, you don’t have to come

Cheryl: Oh I’ll be there. Insufferable Smerf. To silence everything with a blow horn.

She got In her car and took off

Veronica: Well, on that note let’s take a break. Let’s get something to eat.

The four of them went Inside, got their food, and sat down.

Reggie: Where on Earth Is Betty?!

Soon Jughead’s cell phone rang

Veronica: That better be your girlfriend!

Jughead: It’s my dad

He got up and answered. But even with his dad crying he could make out 7 words. “Fred dead, Betty dead, stomachs torn open.” With that Jughead collapsed to the floor passed out.

Archie: Jug!

The three of them rushed over to him. Archie quickly picked up the cell phone.

Archie: Mr. Jones?

FP: Red! Where did Jug go?!

Archie: He passed out. What happened Mr. Jones?

FP: Kid, you might want to sit down too

Archie did. He heard the same words Jughead did, except he also heard “your mom” too not just “your dad” and dropped the phone.

Reggie: Andrews, what’s wrong?

Archie: My parents…. Are dead…. Betty too…. Stomachs torn open(Gasped)

A tear went down Veronica’s right cheek

Veronica: Mr. Jones should be here soon. We wait here, stay strong, and watch over Jughead. Eventually FP walked Into Pops still In tears and saw Jughead still passed out.

FP: I’m so sorry Red. But as where you will live now, you’ll be living with me. Jughead wouldn’t have It any other way. And neither would I.

Archie ran Into his arms sobbing

FP: I’m sorry kid! I’m so sorry!

He let go and kneeled by Jughead rubbing Jughead’s right cheek.

FP: Juggie? Sweetheart? 

Jughead slowly woke up

FP: Come on come on(Gently helped him up)

FP: Come on Red. Let’s go home.

He led the two crying boys away. When they got home FP let Archie go to Polly’s room which was now Archie’s room so he could be by himself and cry on the bed. Later everyone had the 4th of July parade In honor of Betty, Fred, and Mary then had their funeral. The rest of summer went by fast. By then Alice was rescued from The FARM and moved back In; joining the Jones/Andrews/Cooper family. Jughead and Archie were walking the school halls together when they starting hearing something unpleasant; for both Archie and all his friends.

Girl 1: Did you hear? There’s a crazy ginger haired man running around at night. He comes to Riverdale then takes a boat back to Greendale.

Boy 1: You mean crazy man named Archie Andrews! You know he only left his parents and Betty’s body to send a message. When he kills he takes the bodies back with him. Like Trev Brown last night and Reggie’s mom Vicky Mantle the night before.

Girl 2: What does he do with all those bodies?

Boy 2: Are kidding? Drinks their blood. Every victim has their stomachs ripped open.

Archie: You got to be kidding. Everyone thinks I’m the killer.(Groaned)

Jughead: There’s only one other recognizable male ginger-

Archie: Yeah, and he’s dead

Jughead: Maybe, maybe not. With the story that Reggie told us on 4th of July I’m starting to have a theory. A theory that some would say Is Impossible. But we and our friends know there’s no such thing as Impossible. Especially after everything we been through and seen. Just, tell my mom and dad that I’ll be at Sweet Pea’s tonight and be home later.

Archie: Jug, what are you up too?

Jughead: You’ll see. Just do It Arch.

As soon as school ended Jughead went to Pops to order some garlic bread then went straight to Reggie’s house. When he knocked on the door It was Reggie’s dad that opened It.

Mr. Mantle: Oh you got to be kidding me

Mr. Mantle: Reggie! Get your ass over here!(Yelled angrily)

Reggie ran over looking scared

Mr. Mantle: You’re friends with a Serpent?!

Reggie: He’s a good person dad! Most of them are!

Mr. Mantle seized Reggie’s arm hard and dragged him Into the living room. Jughead quickly followed. Mr. Mantle threw Reggie hard onto the coffee table breaking It. Jughead ran In front of Reggie holding his pocket knife.

Jughead: And being a Serpent you know what I can do! Stay the hell away from him! The Mantle Family History book where Is It?!

Mr. Mantle: Excuse me?!

Jughead: Where’s the damn book?! My friends and I need It!

Mr. Mantle: What have you been telling this low-life boy?!(Growled)

Reggie: It’s…. It’s In my dad’s room(Whimpered)

Jughead: We’re getting the book and leaving. Reggie Is leaving you forever! If you know what’s good for you you’ll stay the hell away from him!

Mr. Mantle: Oh you’ll be sorry boy. Someday, one way or another both you and your little boyfriend here will be sorry!

Jughead quickly grabbed the book and he and Reggie hopped on Jughead’s bike and took off. Once they pulled up to Jughead’s house he had Reggie get off.

Jughead: Get Inside. Tell my dad what happened and that you need to be adopted by anyone but your dad! I’ll be home as soon as I can. In the meantime, you and Archie start working on that book! I believe It has something to do with all the deaths that have been happening since Archie’s parents and Betty!

Jughead took off as Reggie ran Inside. Once Jughead pulled Into the cemetery he put three pieces of garlic bread each on two long chains. He wrapped one around his waist and draped one over his neck. He started digging up Jason Blossom’s grave. He opened the coffin to see It empty. Then he heard a chilling voice behind him. 

Jason: You know the whole garlic thing Is a lie right?

Before Jughead could do anything Jason knocked him out. When Jughead woke up he was on a mattress In some kind of basement. He was naked and had his hands tied behind his back. Soon a naked Jason Blossom walked Into view and he could see Jason’s fangs. Oh how Jughead wished his theory was wrong.

Jason: I had my eyes on you since the summer. You’re going to be my mate Jughead Jones. You’re going to share this Immortal life with me.

Jughead: No! Let me go!(Whimpered)

With Impossible speed he was on Jughead In an Instant. Jughead was about to cry something when Jason’s lips locked on his. Jughead struggled against him but Jason only pressed his body down on Jughead’s. Jason’s fingers drew lazy circles on Jughead’s stomach. His lips left Jughead’s and began tracing his jawline. His tongue tasting Jughead’s skin as a low purr rumbled on his throat.

Jughead: N-no stop! Please! I don’t want this! I don’t want to be what you are! Please don’t!(Sobbed hard)

Jason: You’re meant to be mine Jughead Jones. Forever.(Whispered seductively against Jughead’s neck)

Jason ran his tongue on the side of Jughead’s neck. His fangs brushing on Jughead’s skin as he searched for the perfect spot. His fangs sank down and metallic scent of blood permeated to the air. Jughead desperately tried to pry him off of him. Jason simply sank his fangs deeper on his skin. Jughead’s limbs started to become limp. Soon Jason pulled away from his feeding. He brushed his lips on Jughead’s. Jughead’s body arched as Jason slid his fingers Inside Jughead’s front hole and pumped.

Jason: I can’t wait to see you have fangs as well.

Jughead: N-no please! Not this! Please!(Sobbed)

Jason added another digit Inside. Jughead squirmed as Jason Increased his pace. The knot In Jughead’s stomach tightening Inside until It was too much. Jughead whimpered as his Insides exploded. A cry tearing from his throat as he climaxed. Jason withdrew his hand and Jughead watched blearily as Jason licked the juices off his fingers. A look of satisfaction on his face.

Jason: Everything about you tastes so sweet(Purred)

Gripping Jughead’s legs he pulled him closer to him and leaned down to the side of Jughead’s face.

Jughead: I don’t belong to you! I never will! Please get off!(Whimpered)

Jason: You’re wrong

Jughead cried out as Jason gave him a cut In his right shoulder with his sharpe nails. Jason’s tongue lapped on Jughead’s blood as It pooled down on Jughead’s arm. Satisfied with his meal, he began tracing his lips on Jughead’s arms, jaw, nipples, and stomach. Jughead whimpered as Jason lined his cock to Jughead’s front hole then pushed In hard. Jason gripped Jughead’s thighs as he began to thrust Inside. Jughead tried In vain to pull him out but Jason’s hands kept Jughead’s body pinned against his. Jason thrusted deeper as his pace Increased. Jughead panted against his chest. The sound of skin slapping filled the basement. With one deep thrust Jason coaxed a whimper from Jughead’s mouth and seized that moment to capture Jughead’s open lips. His tongue entangled against Jughead’s. Jughead struggled under him but Jason’s thrusts became faster and deeper. Tears streaked down Jughead’s cheeks. Jason took his lips away from Jughead’s whimpering mouth. The world flailed violently before Jughead’s eyes as Jason plunged Inside In Inhuman speed. With one last thrust Jason threw back his head growling and filling Jughead with his seed. Jughead’s back arched as he reached his peak. The last thing Jughead remembered was Jason licking Jughead’s right cheek before Jughead fell Into oblivion. Meanwhile Reggie and Archie were In Archie’s room looking at Reggie’s family book.

Archie: Wow Reg, do you actually believe In this? Do you believe that back In the day of General Pickens that you had family members that were vampires?

Reggie: I think I do. And I think whoever the vampire Is that Is killing all of these people that Jughead Is way too wrapped up In finding the truth. If we don’t hurry, Jughead could be killed.

Archie: Because people are saying It’s a male ginger Jughead thinks It’s Jason Blossom.

Reggie: That actually makes sense. But the hardest part Is going to be the ritual. You see It says here If you get a box and put stuff In It that belonged to the vampire when he was still human the box becomes a portal to a hell dimension. We open the box, Jason gets sucked In forever, and anyone he would have turned gets turned back to normal.

Archie: How Is that hard?

Reggie: Convincing Cheryl that her brother Is a vampire and that we need to use some of his things to trap him In a box forever? Yeah, It’s going to be hard.

Alice knocked on the open door

Alice: Reggie, I just spoke to FP. He said he talked to Valerie Brown’s parents. They said they miss Trev but they would be happy to adopt you and give you Trev’s room. But tonight you’re sleeping over here. The police are already filing restraining orders and other things against your dad.

Archie: Alice, can you, I, and Reggie go see FP? Reggie and I have something we need to talk about with you two. It’s a little crazy, but we need you two to keep an open mind.

Alice: Okay, come on

Both FP and Charles was surprised when Alice, Archie, and Reggie walked Into FP’s office.

FP: Alice, what’s wrong?

Alice: The boys have something they need to talk about with us. It also concerns Jug. 

Reggie and Archie showed them the book and explained everything. FP, Alice, and Charles were dumbfounded.

FP: As the sheriff I really shouldn’t believe this. But with all the killings and Jason Blossom’s body missing I’ll go along with It. Especially If It saves Jughead, wherever he Is. We’re doing this tonight, before anyone else dies. Let’s get to Cheryl’s house. 

When the five of them got to Cheryl’s house FP pounded on the door. Toni opened the door.

Toni: FP It’s late

FP: I know Toni. But this Is an emergency. We need to talk to Cheryl now.

Toni sighed

Toni: Okay, come In

The five of them sat down and Toni went to get Cheryl. Soon Cheryl walked Into the living room.

Cheryl: Sheriff Jones, what’s going on?

Reggie and Archie explained everything again. By the time they were done Cheryl was In tears.

Cheryl: Why would you say that?!

FP: Because Cheryl, stopping all of this and believing Reggie and Archie could save many lives Including my son’s. And In a sense, your brother’s.

Reggie: We need to do the ritual now! Cheryl, do you have a box? Like a jewel box or a chest that you don’t need?

Cheryl: I’ll go get a jewelry box

She left and returned with the box

Reggie: Now we need some things that belonged to Jason. It doesn’t matter what or how many. As long as It will fit Inside.

Cheryl: I’ll get Jason’s baby blanket and we’ll cut It to pieces. Toni or Nana Rose could make me a new one.

Cheryl grabbed the blanket and cut It Into pieces so the pieces fell Into the box.

Cheryl: I hope all of you are right about this. Otherwise I just cut up my brother’s blanket for nothing.

Archie: But how do we find where Jason has been going when he goes back to Greendale?

Reggie: People In Riverdale spotted Jason at night. The people of Greendale must have seen him too.

Charles: Let’s all go back to my office. I’ll start making calls and asking around.

Cheryl: Just to be clear, this Is my brother. When we go to put him down I’m coming with you. Same with Toni.

FP: Fine. As long as you don’t try to stop us from using the box on him.

Cheryl: I won’t. Because I’ll be the one using the box on him.

They all went to Charles’s office and got to work right away.

Cheryl: Wait, I just remembered something. My brother was obsessed with telling me ghost stories when I was little. My brother use to talk about an abandoned hotel In Greendale so boarded up that you had to go Inside If you wanted to see ghosts.

Reggie: That would be the perfect place for a vampire to live. Let’s go take a look.

Once In Greendale Reggie, Archie, Alice, FP, Charles, Cheryl, and Toni walked In; sticking together using their flashlights. Soon FP heard someone sobbing In a janitors closet and knew In his heart who It was.

FP: Juggie!(Cried)

Jughead: Daddy! Daddy please get me out of here!(Sobbing)

But soon the floor opened and Jughead screamed as he fell.

FP: Jug!(Yelled worriedly as he opened the door)

Charles: There must be a basement! Come on!

Jason’s voice: Cheryl, join me sister

Reggie: Do It Cheryl. Use that box and end this. We’ll guard the basement In case he tries to get to Jughead.(Whispered)

Cheryl: I will Jason! Where are you?

Jason’s voice: The master suite on the first floor

Cheryl followed until she got to the master suite. She walked In to see Jason In standing there.

Jason: Let’s be together again Cheryl. Forever.

Tears went In her eyes

Cheryl: I would love that. I even brought my favorite jewelry box. 

Jason: Did you really think I didn’t take notes from The Mantle Family History book before I killed Mrs. Mantle. I won’t let you trap me sister. You will join me whether you want to or not like Jughead.

He threw her hard against the wall. He seized her by the throat and slid her up the wall. He kissed her right cheek.

Jason: You look at beautiful as ever

Cheryl: How did you know I was here?

Jason: I know your smell sister. I know your sweet smell.

Before he could bite her Toni ran In and opened the box. Jason turned to ash and got sucked In.

Jason: Cheryl, I love you!

The box closed and Cheryl slid to the floor. Cheryl hugged her knees and sobbed hard.

Toni: Oh baby. I’m so sorry!(Hugged her tight)

Meanwhile In the basement lots of black slim poured out of Jughead’s mouth. He groaned weakly as he fell unconscious to the floor. FP and Archie quickly ran over to FP’s baby boy and Archie’s brother and best friend.

FP: Juggie! Juggie come on!(Rubbing Jughead’s face)

FP: Wake up! Wake up baby!(Gently shook him)

Jughead slowly opened his eyes. Tears started running down his cheeks.

Jughead: Dad?(Whispered weakly)

FP let out a sob and kissed his forehead gently

FP: You’re okay now sweetheart. You’re okay.(Breathed relivly) 

FP: Come on baby, I’ve got you.(Gently picked him up Into his arms)

Everyone went back home and Reggie went back with The Jones/Andrews/Cooper family. FP gently laid Jughead In his bed. FP put medicine In Jughead’s mouth then grabbed a cup of water and put It to Jughead’s lips.

FP: Drink Juggie, let’s get that taste out of your mouth.

Jughead took slow sips then FP put the cup back down.

FP: Listen, I don’t know If It was Jason or someone else. But your bike Is totally trashed. You’ll be riding In Archie’s truck until I can get you a new one.

FP laid down next to Jughead and pulled him to his chest. He kissed his cheek as he ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair. Jughead told his dad everything that happened as he sobbed hard Into FP’s chest.

FP: Rest now Juggie. It’s all over. You’re a regular kid again.

They fell sound asleep. In the morning Jughead walked out to see Archie and Reggie In the trunk ready to go to school.

Archie: Oh that’s right, your bike Jug. You need a ride?

Jughead: Yes please

Just as he got to the truck Archie sped off. But then stopped. Jughead ran to the truck.

Jughead: You’re an asshole!(Laughed as he got Into the truck)

When they got to school Jughead went with Reggie to his locker.

Jughead: I owe you everything Reggie. If It wasn’t for your family book I would have never been saved. 

Jughead: Thank you Reggie! Thank you so much!(Jumped on him with a hug)

Reggie: Of course man. I couldn’t let you live like that.(Hugged him tightly back)

They pulled apart

Jughead: You know, I’m still hungry

Reggie laughed and smiled hard 

Reggie: You’re always hungry Jones! No wonder you made the perfect vampire! 

Jughead grinned

Jughead: What can I say, I’m unsatisfiable

Reggie: Yes, yes you are

All of a sudden Jughead jumped on Reggie’s lips. Without hesitation Reggie kissed back.

Reggie: Really unsatisfiable(Breathed)

Jughead: And still very hungry. I need those lips Mantle. I need to feast on that tongue of yours.(Breathed)

Reggie: Thirsty vampire(Growled seductively) 

They shoved their tongues Into each other’s mouths feasting on each other’s spit hard.


End file.
